The application generally relates to a hand-held power tool and in particular to a reciprocating saw. More specifically, the application relates to a rotating spindle provided in a reciprocating saw.
A reciprocating saw is a power tool often used in the construction and home remodeling industries and may be used in a variety of cutting applications, including the cutting of wood, metal, plastics or any variety or combination of materials.
A typical reciprocating saw has a fixed blade attached to a shaft, specifically a reciprocating shaft that provides the saw with a reciprocating cutting motion. In order for a user of the reciprocating saw to change the cutting angle, the entire saw position must be changed. A system and/or method that allows a user to maximize the cutting reach of the saw and to more easily access confined and tight spaces is needed. A lightweight and ergonomically friendly reciprocating saw that is easy to change the position of the blade and/or to find a comfortable cutting position using the reciprocating saw is also needed.
A system and/or method that satisfies one or more of these needs or provides other advantageous features is desired. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.